rivalkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
SERVER RULES PLEASE READ IN FULL 1. No Combat Logging, Combat logging is when you log out to avoid dying in the middle of PVP combat! We can look at the Server Console info and tell if you logged off by quitting or lost connection if need be. Combat Logging = 15 mins Jail Time and items cleared. Repeat offenders get increasingly worse sentence until it results in a permanent ban if it continues to go un-corrected. 2. Never ask Admins or Mods for items! They ocasionally spawn items at random for both teams to encourage battles. If you've lost items due to some bug in the game you can send a mod a /msg msg, and we'll look into it. 3. No Griefing your own faction! This is a Jailable offense. Griefing your own faction includes: - not closing town gate behind you when you exit. - destroying or not re-planting/tilling farm land in your own town. -Taking every last item from faction chests, take only 1 item of each type that you need. Note: If you grief your faction, faction mods can kick you from faction and instruct the faction to kill you until you learn not to grief again and this is completly legal with our system, so don't cross your own people! 4. Don't spam- don't spam chat with caps locks, don't spam gate levers or buttons! 5. [FACTION SKINS REQUIRED! Everyone must have a skin that clearly shows at least 25% blue or red while wearing armor! (No enemy colour on skin) 6. Use /f list before asking to switch factions! Mods and Admins are very busy trying to help people. Please make sure the faction you want to switch to needs people before you ask to switch. 1-2 player difference doesn't count! 7. No Block glitching to get into Faction HOME/Spawn area. If you want to use block glitching to get around the wilderness thats fine, but if your caught in faction spawn area its a heavy punishment. This includes glitching through doors as well. To be clear, you can hit players through doors but under no circumstances should a player ever push or be pushed or try to glitch physically through the door - passing through and gaining access to an area they are not "permitted to" go through the wooden door. 8. No Exploits/Hacks: Report any bugs or glitches you may find in game to an administrator and you will be rewarded, however if we find you utilizing bugs or glitches instead of reporting them, heavy fines/jail time and even paremenant banning maybe implemented. Also we have a 0% tollerance for hacking, if we find that you are using a hacked client through our various forms of cheat/hack detection it is an automatic ban which can only be appealed once given that you agree to clean your jar and never hack again on server. 9. No Trash Talking Server! Trash talking server in any way is an automatic ban and will not be tollerated. You can appeal ban on forums where it will likely be lifted first time, but repeat offenders will not be tolerated. 10. No verbal harassment, if you're asked to leave someone alone, do so. 11. No Nationalism, sexism or racism. We accept everyone here in our community. Discrimination will lead to an instant ban. 12. NO ADVERTISING, DO NOT advertise on other servers! No Un-Authorized advertising in any shape or form. If you want to help contact a mod or admin to find out what you can do to help otherwise this can result in a permanent ban. Do not advertise other servers in our public chat this can also result in a ban. 13. Do not resist authority, if an admin has asked for your cooperation, showing resistence will only make your situation worse. If you see someone banned in the chat, do not get involved unless you want to risk being banned yourself. 14. No Cussing or Swearing! If you are caught swearing in chat, you will be given a warning. If it is directed at another player you will be muted or kicked. If this behaviour continues you will be banned. 15. RESPECT PLAYERS AND STAFF!: Respect EVERYONE, this includes other players, even of the enemy faction. You should especially respect Moderators and Admins, or you might find yourself banned. Treat people with respect and hopefully they will do the same in return! 16. Negligence and Ignorance are not acceptable defense to breaking rules. Housing has it's own set of rules and procedures, it's up to you to read through all the documentation to ensure you aren't breaking any rules, the main one being 1 property/storage per person. If you want to own a home on this server, you must read through all the "housing" documentation. The same goes for donations, if you are thinking of donating you MUST read through the entire goldmember information page. (links on frontpage/homepage)